Raw karambwan
Tiadeche |exchange = gemw |examine = A raw green octopus. |weight = 0.5 }} Raw karambwan is a fish native to the tropical island of Karamja. It can be fished by players with level 65 Fishing or higher, granting 50 Fishing experience per catch. Raw karambwan fishing spots are found north of the shipyards and east of the Harpie Bug Swarms (fairy ring code ). Catching a karambwan is one of the tasks required in the Medium Karamja Diary, while cooking a karambwan thoroughly is required to complete the Hard Karamja Diary. Raw karambwans can also be purchased from Tiadeche's Karambwan Stall which is a popular way of obtaining the raw karambwan due to the shop's fast restock rate and relatively low price of 110-146 coins each, depending on stock. Cooking karambwans using this method of obtaining them is a popular method for ironmen gaining cooking experience and/or high level food. Catching karambwan Karambwans are caught with a karambwan vessel by members who must have at least started the Tai Bwo Wannai Trio quest. The vessel uses raw karambwanji bait obtained by using a small fishing net in the lake south of Tai Bwo Wannai (fairy ring ), or by purchasing them from Tiadeche's Karambwan Stall. Unlike regular fishing bait, Karambwans frequently steal the karambwanji from the vessel without being caught, meaning players will need a larger amount of karambwanji to catch karambwans. When this occurs, a filtered game message will state A Karambwan deftly snatches the Karambwanji from your vessel! This appears to occur approximately 50% of the time. Raw karambwans can be caught much faster if players have access to the fairy rings, since they can use code to go to the lake where karambwanji are caught, and then code to go to the karambwan fishing spot north of the Ship Yard and east of the Harpie Bug Swarms. Cooking karambwan It can be cooked with a level of 65. When using a raw karambwan on a fire or cooking range, the player is given two options of cooking it: either poorly or thoroughly. If cooked poorly, the player will get a poison karambwan. If cooked thoroughly, the player will get a cooked karambwan, granting 190 Cooking experience. A poison karambwan cannot be cooked again to obtain a cooked karambwan. To be able to cook a karambwan thoroughly, players must speak to Tinsay first. Karambwans will stop burning at 99 Cooking while wearing the cooking cape (assuming they are being cooked thoroughly) or 93 Cooking if they are cooked using the Hosidius House range whilst having cooking gauntlets equipped. Note: Wearing cooking gauntlets while cooking karambwans does not decrease the chances of burning them when not using the Hosidius House range. Trivia *According to Lubufu, Karambwan is translated as "Friend of Karamja" in the Karamjan language. *Prior to an update on 27 October 2016, players had to use raw karambwanji on the vessel each time they attempted to catch karambwan, which made fishing them very click intensive compared to other fishing methods. This was changed so that raw karambwanji were automatically inserted into the vessel. **However, because karambwanji were not stackable, fishing Karambwan remained a tedious fishing method, with players heavily relying upon Tiadeche's Karambwan Stall as their source of karambwan. This was made easier in an update on 10 August 2017, which made raw karambwanji stackable. **There is a meme in the community about 'A Friend'(Dovydas) who appears to be obsessed with Karambwans)